merryharryfandomcom-20200213-history
Decoding and spelling exercises: \ɪ\ vs \aɪ\
Since the spelling of /ɪ/ and /aɪ/ is often the same, many students confuse these two sounds, even if they are able to pronounce them. For example, the word "determine" is often pronounced as tərmaɪn/}}}} instead of One syllable I and Y at the beginning or the middle of a word /ɪ/ *"i" as /ɪ/: big - bit - fill - fit - if - ill - in - inch - ink - inn - is - it - kill - kit - lick - print - quit - tip - wind (noun) *"y" as /ɪ/: gym - hymn - lynch - lynx - myth - sync /aɪ/ *"i" as /aɪ/: bind - blind - child - climb - find - grind - I - I'll - I'm - I've - kind - mild - mind - pint - wild - wind (verb) *"igh" as /aɪ/: bright - fight - high - knight - light - might - night - right - sigh - sight - tight *"ig" as /aɪ/: sign These words don't rhyme *limb - climb; print – pint I and Y at the end of the word *"i" as /aɪ/: hi - Greek letters: chi - phi - pi - psi - xi *"y" as /aɪ/: by - cry - dry - fly - fry - my - shy - sky - sty - try - why I with silent final E I with magic E sounds /aɪ/ *bike, fine, life, like, line, quite, side, time, while, wise, write Ambiguous silent e */ɪ/: give - live (v.) */aɪ/: drive - live (adj.) Y with silent final E Y with magic E sounds /aɪ/ *byte - hype - rhyme - style - thyme – type Several syllables I and Y at the beginning or the middle of a word ;Pattern vowel-consonant-vowel A single consonant can mean anything, but a double consonant (or ck) means the sound is /ɪ/ (or /ə/) and not /aɪ/. ;Other patterns *"i" as /ɪ/: independent - input - insult - solid - until *"y" as /ɪ/: crystal - homonym - synthetic - sympathy - system *"i" as /aɪ/: behind - bible - idle - library - remind - rewind *"ig" as /aɪ/: align - assign - benign - design - malign - resign *"y" as /aɪ/: cycle - encyclopaedia - encyclopedia - hyphen - myopia - psychologist - Wyoming ;As a gerund: *"i" as /ɪ/: adding - going - playing - reading - studying *"yi" as /aɪ.ɪ/: die/dying - lie/lying I and Y at the end of the word *"i" as /ɪ/ or /iː/: taxi *"y" as /ɪ/ or /iː/: any - astronomy - biology - bully - chemistry - city - company - country - early - easy - every - family - geology - geography - happy - heresy - many - multiply (adverb) - only - pity - prophecy - robbery - study - usually - very *"i" as /aɪ/: alibi - rabbi *"y" as /aɪ/: ally - apply - classify - July - multiply (verb) - prophesy - reply - satisfy - verify These words don't rhyme *duly - July; rally – ally I with silent final E I with magic E sounds /aɪ/ *decide, decline, define, describe, despite, exercise, inside, invite, outside, provide, surprise *apologise - apologize, organise - organize, prioritise - prioritize, realise - realize, recognise - recognize, summarise – summarize Misleading silent e */ɪ/: definite, determine, discipline, engine, examine, famine, favorite, hyprocrite, imagine, indefinite, jasmine, medicine, promise Ambiguous silent e */ɪ/: active, alternative, adjective, effective, expensive, executive, justice, negative, notice, office, positive, practice, relative, service */aɪ/: advice, alive, arrive, device, derive, survive Y with silent final E Y with magic E sounds /aɪ/ :analyse /analyze - breathalyse /breathalyze - catalyse /catalyze - paralyse /paralyze In combination with “r” /ɪ/ *"i" as /ɪ/: miracle, mirror, spirit *"y" as /ɪ/: lyrics, myriad, pyramid, syringe, syrup /aɪ/ *"i" as /aɪ/: environment, virus *"y" as /aɪ/: thyroid Sequence /aɪə/ :"i": acquire, desire, entire, fire, hire, inspire, iron /ˈaɪərn/, require, retire, tire, wire :"y": tyre ie */aɪ/: die - lie - tie *Unstressed final /ɪ/: movie :As a suffix to nouns or as a diminutive or familiar name (the same words can often be spelt y): :auntie/aunty - Bobbie/Bobby - caddie/caddy - hippie/hippy - hoodie/hoody - Jimmie/Jimmy - Johnnie/Johnny ye * /aɪ/: dye - eye - rye Vowel alternation Many pairs of related words have /aɪ/ (or /aɪə/) in one of them and /ɪ/ in the other. *child - children; Christ - Christian; conspire - conspiracy; crime - criminal; decide - decision; drive - driven; finite - infinite; hide - hid; line - linear; precise - precision; resign /rɪˈzaɪn/ - resignation /ˌrezɪɡˈneɪʃən/; wild - wilderness; Minimal pairs /ɪ/ vs /aɪ/ *bit - byte/bite; dinner - diner; fill - file; fit - fight; hit - height; ill - I'll/aisle/isle; kit - kite; knit - knight/night; lick - like; live (verb) - live (adj.); miss - mice; pin - pine; quit - quite; sin - sign/sine; sit - sight/site; still - style; will - while; win - wine; wind (noun) - wind (verb) Unstressed /ɪ/ or /iː/ vs /aɪ/ *apologies - apologise /apologize; prophecy - prophesy; Heteronyms Main article: Heteronym * live /lɪv/ (adj.) - /laɪv/ (adj.); minute /ˈmɪnɪt/ (60 seconds) - /maɪˈnjuːt/ (very small); multiply /ˈmʌltɪplɪ/ (adverb) - /ˈmʌltɪplaɪ/ (verb) ; wind /wɪnd/ (noun) - /waɪnd/ (verb) Variant pronunciations ;Br /aɪ/ Am /ə/ *agile /ˈædʒaɪl, ˈædʒəl / *fertile /ˈfɜːrtaɪl, ˈfɜːrtəl / *fragile /ˈfrædʒaɪl, ˈfrædʒəl / *futile /ˈfjuːtaɪl, ˈfjuːtəl / *idyll /ˈɪdɪl, ˈaɪdəl / *mobile /ˈməʊbaɪl, ˈməʊbəl / *versatile /ˈvɜːrsətaɪl, ˈvɜːrsətəl / -isation, -ization *characterisation, characterization /ˌkærəktəraɪˈzeɪʃən, ˌkærəktərəˈzeɪʃən / *civilisation, civilization /ˌsɪvəlaɪˈzeɪʃən, ˌsɪvələˈzeɪʃən / *improvisation /ˌɪmprəvaɪˈzeɪʃən, ɪmˌprɒvəˈzeɪʃən / *organisation, organization /ˌɔːrɡənaɪˈzeɪʃən, ˌɔːrɡənəˈzeɪʃən / ;Br /ɪ/ Am /aɪ/ *advertisement /ədˈvɜːrtɪsmənt, ˌædvərˈtaɪzmənt / *privacy /ˈprɪvəsɪ, ˈpraɪvəsɪ / *vitamin /ˈvɪtəmɪn, ˈvaɪtəmɪn / ;Other *cyclic /ˈsaɪklɪk, ˈsɪklɪk/ - cyclical /ˈsaɪklɪkəl, ˈsɪklɪkəl/ *direct /dəˈrekt, dɪˈrekt, daɪˈrekt/ - direction /dəˈrekʃən, dɪˈrekʃən, daɪˈrekʃən/ - director /dəˈrektər, dɪˈrektər, daɪˈrektər/ - directory *finance /ˈfaɪnæns, faɪˈnæns, fəˈnæns/ *financial /faɪˈnænʃəl, fəˈnænʃəl/ References See also *Decoding the letter I *Decoding the letter Y *Decoding exercises: "ise" External links i~1 - ai Category:Difference between... i~1 - ai